In-Betweens
by ChappiRuki
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia help each other out in their own little ways. -IchiRuki oneshots-
1. Chapter 1: Saviors

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tite Kubo.**

~Chapter 1: Saviors~

"Hey, Mom."

He paused, cleared his throat, and pressed on.

"I...I heard from Dad about you being a Quincy and hollow and...

"Well, I just wanted to say, it doesn't change anything—I mean, you're still my mom and I'm just—just..." he paused, teeth grinding together, "I'm still sorry. Sorry for not saving you that night."

He stared directly at his mother's gravestone, pleading that his mom would hear his next few words.

"I don't blame you."

He paused, as if hoping his mother would somehow show him a sign, somehow say something, say something so he would know she was alright, was a—he shook his head and looked back at the grave.

"I'm thankful that you raised me and gave me that, that hidden power to protect even more people just by being you, and-and I'll keep protecting. Forever," he paused, quickly rambling, "Rukia, you really should meet her sometime, she awakened my powers first too, to protect my family."

He glanced off, then looked back to his mother's grave and smiled off-handedly.

"Well, as you can see, here is Kuchiki Rukia." She stepped in place next to him and bowed respectfully to Kurosaki Masaki.

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Masaki-san," she greeted politely, "Your son_ finally_ finished talking unimpressively,"—he protested; she ignored him and continued—"and has at last formally introduced me to you."

"I thank you," she paused, her throat tightening with memories; she cleared it, "Thank you for raising and giving birth to Ichigo. Although he is full of flaws, burdens, arrogant, and many more,"—he glared at her—"your son protected and still protects everyone and without him, all of us would be dead."

He winced, "You shouldn't say that so easily."

Her eyes traveled to his, "It's the truth and you know it, besides," she smirked, "you're here aren't you?"

His eyes widened and grinned, "Yeah, I am."

"Then don't make that stupid face over something that didn't happen," she said with an amused smile, "Baka."

"Idiot."

"Fool."

"Chappy fanatic."

She elbowed him and he reflexively dodged. She momentarily paused, then resumed attacking Ichigo.

"Do not insult Chappy," she spit out in between air kicks.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "And if I continue...?"

"Well then," Rukia smiled icily, "I'll consult with Isshin-san to make your life _miserable_."

He gawked, then sputtered, "Are you se—hey, get back here dammit!"

Ichigo turned back and gave a quick, reassuring smile to his mother.

And off he ran.

...

..

.

* * *

A/N: This little one-shot popped into my head. I wasn't really planning for Rukia to be in it, but I couldn't resist. When I wrote this, I also ended up writing it a bit weird, but I couldn't erase it either, however random and inexplicably irrational it is, so here it is:

"Idiot."

"Fool."

"Snow white."

She quirked an eyebrow up, "Who's that?"

"Just some name Kubo gave you while you fought that idiot Quincy," Ichigo explained nonchalantly.

"What?"

"There is something in this world called the internet," he said sarcastically.

Rukia rubbed her temples, muttering along the lines of "more human phenomenons" and stalked off.

"_You_ are going to tell me about it and teach it to me."

Ichigo grumbled a curse about how troublesome it'd be and followed after her.

* * *

0-0 Me and my weird head….


	2. Chapter 2: Bringing Her Back

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tite Kubo.**

**Reference: Bleach Movie 3**—**Fade to Black**

~Chapter 2: Bringing Her Back~

Rukia settled herself onto the tree's large branch and looked out to the glow of the sunset. She observed the variety of colors that painted the sky and sighed. Nature could always surpass her expectations when it came to beauty—a beauty in which she'd engross herself in for hours and never look away.

That was her world when he was alive.

She crossed her arms and watched the sun settle below the tall grass. Rukia stared in contemplative silence, traveling back to the priceless past memories she could never relive again. Like always, she ended up remembering and reviving all of her memories whether she wanted to or not at this place (it was a moment where she allowed herself to be weak once in a while).

The dark came and engulfed her with it. She relaxed and stared up into the glowing moon, praying and coaxing for answers, for _anything_.

_Why wasn't I able to save him..._

She lifted both of her hands and stared condescendingly at them, disgusted with how naive she had been back then, how she had let fear taken control over her own body.

How she hadn't allowed herself to save Kaien-dono.

Her hands clenched as she crossed her arms protectively over herself and willed herself back to place again.

When she had been saved by Ichigo (_again_), when she'd not only turned hollow and insane but also attacked him mercilessly, he had been able to save her by fucking plunging a sword into her like what she had done the first time they'd met. When she remembered those moments, when she pieced together her past with that moment—

She'd felt the tiniest, tiniest, _tiniest_ urge of jealousy and rage. (Of course she'd ignored it like it was the plague and in a way it was; she tried avoiding it for so long but it would not go away and would eventually have to face up to the disease that would eventually engulf her.)

It was unfair that his sword, filled to the very core with fear, had not killed nor injured her while her sword had in just one moment; then in the next moment, his sword vibrated with clear determination to save her, with not _one_ ounce of fear, just like she had done the very first time they had met. Rukia paused in thought; how was it that she had not been able to do the same for Kaien-dono, just why was she not able to save him like Ichigo had done for her, just why why _why_—

_bam_

Her fist shook against the tree as she panted, sweat dripping down the side of her face.

She inhaled deeply and exhaled.

Rukia lifted her head to stare up with at the glowing moon again and glowered at it. She absolutely despised it for letting her travel aimlessly into this moment of weakness.

Rukia looked down and breathed slowly, willing herself to calm her rapidly beating, angry heart, forcing the protective wall to come back like she always held up without a doubt. Once her heart rate slowed, she jumped off the tree and stared down at its trunk. She chuckled humorlessly.

_This_ was where she had killed him. Her eyes replayed the moment stuck in her heart over and over and _over_. The feeling of his warm blood flowing down her sword and arms, the feeling of his dead weight against her body, the blowing sensation that he was gone. Rukia shut her eyes tightly away in vain.

The treachery she had committed and the sin she'd carry forever regardless if she died and was reborn anew. She'd always carry his heart with her (otherwise he would die permanently and that, _that_ was just unthinkable).

Always.

Rukia turned and walked away from her moment of weakness, headed towards Soul Society. Her expression did not change when she noted Ichigo's reiatsu was where she was heading. When she came nearer, he was leaning against a tree with crossed arms behind his head. He opened an eye and looked at her unfazed expression. Their eyes connected and created their brief moment of empathy that belonged only to each other; they understood each other's burden, understood the strength it took to carry the weight of it. She blinked; he smiled.

"Yo."

She smiled back, infected (_healed_) by his being here (_for her_), shaking the sorrow out of her, letting her feel free again for the moment. They'd always be there to carry each other's burdens.

_It was more than enough_.

Rukia's flash of gratitude disappeared within the next as her hand punched his shoulder. "Don't be such a sap," she scolded gently, not knowing whether she directed it at herself or him, as she looked up at him with an easy smile.

"Who's the sap," Ichigo scowled as he simultaneously winced and rubbed his throbbing shoulder.

"You are, fool," Rukia rolled her eyes, "Why else would an overprotective idiot who can't hide his reiatsu follow me? Or, are you here to kidnap me?"—she gasped dramatically and raised her hand to her mouth in fake shock—"Oh, Kurosaki-kun! I never knew that _you_ could do such—!"

He swiftly picked her up over his shoulder in mid-sentence and lightly said with a tone of seriousness, "You're absolutely right."

She stilled and relaxed in the next second. "Idiot," she said quietly with an affectionate tone.

They walked in silence.

* * *

_Omake_

"Damn you Ichigo, put me down!" She swung her knee into his stomach just as he quickly blocked and smirked at her fury—until she leaned closer to his face with an icy glare. "Put. Me. Down."

After a long moment of glaring, he sighed and let her free herself and jump off. Her feet landed, rising a circle of dust, and walked off to the Seireitei with pride that only the Kuchiki could pull off. He laughed. She ignored and stalked off more quickly. He smiled with a flash of teasing evident in his eyes and matched his pace with hers within seconds. She walked faster. He walked faster. She shunpoed. He shunpoed. And thus started the game of chase.

* * *

Byakuya glanced off to his window and arched his eyebrow as he watched his pride and Ichigo shunpo. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He shut his eyes and abruptly turned away from it, resuming his work.

Of _course_ the mongrel would bring back unwanted memories of that feline cat. He gripped his brush tighter. Of course. He vigorously brushed the rest of his paper work.

He finished it in less than an hour.

* * *

Yoruichi, perched on the balcony as a cat, observed the pair flash by her. Her eyes twinkled playfully as she rose and hopped off towards the sixth division.

Needless to say, Byakuya was not pleased.

* * *

A/N: So I went ahead and made some changes to this entire story. In case you're still wondering, this entire drabble story used to titled _a little something_ but then I changed it to what is now called, _In-Betweens_. Sorry for not being sorry for the inconveniences; but I _am_ sorry for abusing those lines that go in between (excuse the pun) the omake. Oh, and before I forget, _kindly_ review (*smiles*).

Thanks to Loco for reviewing; Loco: I'm glad you liked chapter 1! XD


End file.
